


at the end of the world or the last thing I see

by biggayrhys



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Trans Waver Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayrhys/pseuds/biggayrhys
Summary: Iskandar and Waver share a quiet evening in.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	at the end of the world or the last thing I see

**Author's Note:**

> Waver is trans. His parts are referred to as his dick and his front hole. He is not penetrated, but he is the recipient of oral sex if that's triggering for anyone. Please take care.

Waver was beautiful when he was asleep, Iskandar thought. He watched the soft rise and fall of his smaller lover’s chest, the occasional movement of Waver’s slightly parted lips, the fluttering of his eyelashes as he furrowed his brow at something in his dream. Iskandar cast a gentle hand over Waver’s own, bringing it to his lips softly before laying it back on their mattress. He brushed a lock of Waver’s hair aside before quietly escaping the nest of blankets and pillows that was their bed, unable to sleep. 

Iskandar padded to the kitchen on light feet. He poured himself a glass of water and sat in the dark, staring out the window overlooking the street. The flat was dead silent aside from the dripping of the leaky faucet. Iskandar could just barely hear it if he stood stock-still, quieting the sound of his own heartbeat that rose to fill the void of noise. Iskandar found it comforting, the mundanity of problems that followed humanity across time. Finishing his water, he was startled when pale arms wrapped around his waist. 

“What are you doing up?” Waver mumbled, still sleepy. 

Iskandar turned without breaking Waver’s gentle hold. “I couldn’t sleep.” He picked Waver up easily, lifting him into a bridal carry. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.” 

Waver looked much more alert suddenly. “Hey, you can’t just  _ do  _ that…” 

Iskandar smiled at him. “Of course I can. I just did, didn’t I?” 

Waver’s face was flushed, his hands coming up to fold over his chest. He turned his nose away from Iskandar, but Iskandar knew what Waver didn’t want to admit. 

He carried his love to their bedroom and laid him delicately on the bed. Waver stared up at him, still pouting, thighs pressed together, hair spread across the sheets like a dark curtain. Iskandar paused for a moment, breathless from nothing but the sight of Waver, disheveled from sleep and radiant. In reality, he looked a mess, but the simple intimacy of seeing Waver so undone ate away at some soft part of Iskandar’s heart. Waver, always wearing at least three layers, always doing his best to present a brave face, always trying to be, if not the strongest then the smartest; here was Waver, laying in their bed in nothing but silk boxers, not wearing his glasses, looking at Iskandar like he held the world’s secrets. 

Iskandar did the only thing he could have possibly done at that moment; he leaned down and kissed Waver, tenderly cupping his cheek. They pulled apart after a moment, but they remained in the same space, breathing the same air, sharing the closeness of the moment. 

“I want you to touch me,” Waver sighed. 

Iskandar smiled, groping at Waver’s sensitive stomach. His hands traced the hair there, following the trail down to the band of Waver’s boxers. “May I touch you here?”

Waver hesitated briefly, before nodding. “I don’t want to have my front hole penetrated tonight, but you can touch my dick.” 

“Of course,” Iskandar replied. The hand playing with the waistband of Waver’s boxers pulled them down. “Can I eat you out?” 

Waver’s thighs rubbed together as the idea processed in his mind. “Yeah. Yes. Do that.” 

Iskandar chuckled, already moving to settle between those milky thighs, so smooth and silky-soft. 

Waver was wound up enough that each lap of Iskandar’s tongue made him squirm and pant. Iskandar revelled in each sound he wrung from his lover, each soft noise he wrenched from Waver’s throat, every press of those creamy thighs to his head as he did something Waver  _ particularly _ liked. Iskandar liked making Waver feel good. He liked especially when, as he sucked at Waver’s dick in a way his lover especially favored, he came with a soft cry, rubbing himself against Iskandar’s face. Iskandar pulled away as Waver flopped bonelessly against the mattress, wiping his sticky face on his shirt. 

Waver huffed a lazy noise. “You big lug, you’ve killed me. I’m dead.” 

Iskandar chuckled. “I suppose that means you’re not up for what I was planning to do next, then?”

That caused Waver to blink open one eye, looking around for Iskandar, who was currently digging the lube out of their bedside table’s drawer. “What are you up to?”

“Will you let me fuck your thighs?” 

Waver flushed, throwing one arm over his face. “Yes  _ please _ ,” he breathed. 

Iskandar grinned. He stripped off his own boxers, took the lube, and settled behind Waver, who stopped him. “Wait,” he said. “I want to face you.” 

Iskandar hid his smile in Waver’s hair as the shorter man rolled to face him. He loved him so damn much, wanted to make him feel so good, so  _ worshiped _ , cherished and beloved, cared for and appreciated. He pressed kisses to his chest and neck, his cheeks and forehead, everywhere he could reach as he smeared lube generously between his lover’s thighs. Iskandar guided his cock into the space Waver generously created there, and  _ oh,  _ it was  _ perfect _ , as glorious as he could have possibly hoped it could’ve been. Velvety-smooth warmth enveloped him, so plush and luxurious Iskandar felt every bit the King of Conquerors in that moment. He thrust tentatively, biting back a groan. Waver wrapped his arms around Iskandar’s neck, kissing at his chest, tweaking one of his brown nipples, lightly squeezing his thighs together to add more friction. Iskandar held him close, thrusting a bit more roughly as he neared his peak, until he came with a grunt, splattering his release on the quilt. 

Iskandar relaxed, pulling Waver against him. He was too old, had seen too much, to be embarrassed about wanting closeness after sex. He ran a hand through Waver’s hair, rubbing his cheek against the top of his head. Waver nudged him back, murmuring sleepily. Before his lover could doze off, however, Iskandar rose again from bed. He put the spoiled quilt in the wash and fetched a washrag. With gentle hands, delicate and so very careful to not bother Waver, who had dozed off yet again, he cleaned cum and lube from his lax body, and then his own with a clean rag. Finally, after everything had been taken care of and a new quilt laid out, Iskandar curled around his smaller lover. 

“I love you,” he mumbled to him. His chest, for a moment, felt filled with so much love Iskandar felt that he might burst. It was a good feeling. 

  
It was only due to their closeness that he heard Waver’s whispered,  _ “I love you too.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are appreciated very much !!!


End file.
